


【だーさく】女朋友的小秘密

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 石田自己解决生理问题被女朋友小田看了个全程的若干个小故事的集合。
Relationships: Ishida Ayumi/Oda Sakura
Kudos: 5





	1. 初醒

四周的空气里充斥着石田前辈的味道。

她的喘息在耳边响起，伴随着身体深处的一次次冲击，她的呼吸也一顿一顿的，莫名有些可爱。  
耳朵被她舔到，酥软的感觉传遍全身，但那一处反而更加紧张。

她喊着我的姓氏，亲吻着我嘴唇。  
柔软的舌在口腔里肆意挑逗，像是要把我身体里的氧气都夺走一般，强而有力地吸吮着。

身体结合的部位随着石田前辈的动作，发出“咕唧咕唧”的声音，那声音的根源令我产生了些许羞耻感。  
内部被摩擦得有一些疼痛，但被石田前辈填满的快感已经累积到爆发的前一秒。

“石田さん…”

她抬起头，我从她的眼中看到了一个陌生的自己。  
一个脸上写满欲望，被汗液打湿了头发，身体赤裸着的自己。

她眼里的我是这样的吗？

来不及多想，石田前辈已经加快了速度，伏在我身边一遍遍喊着我的姓氏。  
快感强烈到我不得不抱住她，两人的喘息交织在一起，我渐渐绷紧了身体。

  
一阵空白之后，我缓缓地放开了石田前辈。  
她还在我身体里面，虽然高潮已经结束，但那里还在轻微地收缩着。石田前辈的手指刚好卡在一个敏感的位置，仿佛在试探着什么。

“不可以哦…只能一次。”

我推了推她的手，示意她拿出来。  
她不肯死心地揉了揉顶端那处肿胀的肉粒，下面的通道自然而然地将她夹紧。

“石田さん…不要出尔反尔哦。”

我捏了捏她的脸，虽然一直躺的都是我，高潮的也是我，但一番辛苦后的石田前辈也冒着热气，肉肉的脸像小动物一样柔软。

她缓缓地退出去，等我们完全分开后，我勾住她的脖子，送上自己的双唇，简单的一个亲吻结束，我和她一起去浴室冲洗身体。

洗澡用了十几分钟，干净清爽的我们一起回到床上，性事结束后的疲乏让我很快有了困意。

“晚安…石田さん。”  
我在她怀里小声地说。

“晚安。”  
她亲了亲我的眼睛，之后我就什么也不知道了。

应该是什么都不知道才对。

通常和石田前辈在做过之后，我都会一觉睡到天亮。但今天我意识到自己醒来时，房间里还是一片漆黑。

好奇怪…正要去拿手机看时间，却发现自己的手好像放在了处温暖又柔软的地方。

我的手正在规律地揉着石田前辈的胸。

我在睡着的时候，对同样睡着的石田前辈做了这么下流的事情吗！？  
等等…手背那里的触感是……

石田前辈正捉着我的手，揉着自己的胸？  
糟糕…这种情况该怎么办呢？

这个前辈脸皮很薄，要是戳穿她，说不定明天会害羞到不敢正眼看我。  
随她好了。  
反正她玩一玩，睡着了就好。

我打定主意继续装睡，石田前辈的呼吸渐渐加深，在我掌心的柔软中间，感觉到石田前辈身体渐渐产生了某种欲望。

“小田…唔……”

石田前辈在动情的时候，声线格外的诱人，比平时讲话的声调要高，尾音上翘，像极了发情的猫咪。

糟糕…好像我也有些反应了。

就在这时，石田前辈突然坐了起来。我不敢睁眼，完全是凭借床的动静得出这个判断的。  
她要去卫生间自己解决吗？

她从来不让我替她解决，偶尔会好奇她怎么处理这种事情，但都不了了之。

数秒后，我的裙子被掀了一点起来。

等等！如果还来，我就没办法装睡了。  
但事情和我想的似乎不一样，石田前辈掀起了我的裙子，然后跨坐在我的腿上。

她两腿之间湿热的部位在我腿上前后摩擦，我紧紧闭眼，虽然现在眼前有我非常想看的画面，但如果被石田前辈发现我没有睡着，这只傲娇的猫咪可能会在工作时对我发火也不一定。

但…好想看啊。  
石田前辈解开衣服，分开双腿坐在我身上摇晃着腰部。感觉自己也跟着她一起，逐渐湿润起来。

“嗯…小田……”

突然她停了下来，我赶紧像睡着时一样深呼吸。脑袋里满是疑惑，结束了吗？石田前辈已经满足了吗？

床上一阵布料摩擦的声音，石田前辈难道要脱光吗？啊……可恶，想看，想亲自抚摸。

腿上再度传来湿润的触感，比刚刚还要滚烫，是石田前辈欲望的根源啊…

她重复刚才的动作，在我身上前后摩擦，我的腿上沾满了石田前辈的体液。湿漉漉，滑腻的，从石田前辈身体里…产生的液体。

“糟糕…哈…”

“唔…不行……”

“小…小田……嗯…”

石田前辈的呻吟是这么隐忍的吗？听起来很难受的样子。但已经装睡到了这个时候，如果破坏前辈的“兴致”，可能接下来一个月都没有爱心便当吃了。

我也很难受啊，石田さん…

她停下喘气，似乎要准备最后的冲刺了。

停了一会儿，我身边突然沉了沉，石田前辈睡下了？她不准备做到最后吗？

正当我一肚子疑惑不解时，她再度握着我的手，带着我的手来到她泛滥的腿间。

说实话那里的温度和湿度超出了我的想象，周围的毛发也湿透了，贴在她的皮肤上。  
接下来要怎么做？我“睡着”了，这种情况下没有办法进去吧…

可石田前辈根本没有让我进去的打算，她只是用了我两根手指，按在她那条湿润的肉缝顶端，像是自慰一般，不停地刺激那里。

不，这根本就是自慰，不过借用了我的手而已。

这种体验对我而言格外新奇，在石田前辈的喘息声中，我的下身也开始欲求不满地收缩起来。

石田さん…  
好热。

“小田…唔…”

石田さん…石田さん……  
石田前辈那里好热，好软。

“哈啊…小田…”

我们的手粘粘的，已经分不清是汗水还是前辈私处的蜜液。

“小、…唔……”

石田前辈的动作停了下来，我的手被她紧紧夹在腿间无法动弹。指腹传来石田前辈私密部位剧烈收缩的触感，更多滚烫的液体从她身体中涌出来。

她休息了一会儿，缓缓地松开了腿，也松开了我的手。

这次是真的结束了吧？

“唔…”  
突如其来的湿润柔软令我失控地发出了声音。  
石田前辈没有在意，或许知道自己的行为可能会让我即使睡着也产生反应吧。

她含着我刚才碰过她身体的手指，仔仔细细地从指尖到指缝，从指腹到指根，认真舔舐着。

手指在她口腔里被舌尖搅动，那种感觉…实在令人浮想联翩。  
或许今晚应该满足前辈的要求，多做几次说不定就不会发生这种事情了。

明明现在身体很想要却无法告诉石田前辈，真是自讨苦吃。

她将我每根手指上残留的液体舔净，然后在手心轻轻吻了一下。

被石田前辈亲吻的时候，有种被幸福包围的感觉。

她似乎觉得不够，又侧过身子来亲我的耳朵，脸，额头。

最后在鼻尖上亲了一下，说：“晚安。”

晚安，石田さん。


	2. 嘘…

“佐藤さん，你有看到石田前辈吗？”

“没。”

“唔…那我去乐屋睡一下。如果她找我的话，告诉她我在这边噢。”

“噢。”

  
十几分钟后。

“まー，你看到小田了吗？”

“没。”

“我去睡一下，如果她找我，跟她讲我在这边。”

“噢。”

  
听到关门的声音，我从浅眠中醒了过来。

石田前辈忙完了吗？  
我撑坐起来，身体隐隐觉得不适，这个角落不太适合睡觉的样子，下次还是睡沙发比较好。

视线越过乐屋里杂乱的物品，最终捕获了石田前辈的身影。她似乎刚冲过澡，头发还是湿的，脖子搭着一条白色的毛巾，就像平时在家刚出浴的样子。

这样的石田前辈真是百看不腻…她皮肤很好，圆圆的脸像小孩子一样可爱又好捏，身材也是我喜欢的类型，胸和屁股很有弹性，却不会像我这样比例显得很奇怪。

她脸上写着大大的“疲惫”，我不想喊她，等她走过来再给她一个惊喜好了，虽然很有可能被她凶一顿，“你躲在这里做什么？”之类的。

但是，故意凶巴巴的石田前辈也好可爱！

她在沙发上坐下，头向后仰，不声不响地保持这个姿势几分钟。  
接着她站了起来，一边活动脖子，一边在乐屋里走动，目光四处游荡，像是在寻找什么。

莫非是在找我？因为佐藤前辈告诉她我在这里，却没有看到我？  
谜底很快就揭晓了，前辈走到我的化妆镜前停了下来。

糟糕！彩排换下来的衣服还有乱七八糟的化妆品都没有收拾！前辈肯定又在心里吐槽我私底下大大咧咧了。  
果然…！  
石田前辈拿起了我的T恤，将它抖开。

啊啊啊…不要啊石田前辈，下次我会好好把衣服收起来！

但、她并没有把衣服折起来。  
她只是这样看着我换下来的衣服，呆了一会儿。

这是怎么了？  
她突然凑近衣领的位置，是在闻什么吗？那里除了汗水的味道，还能有什么？我不禁好奇。

她重新坐回沙发，姿态比刚刚更加放松，腿笔直地伸展开，看起来更像是躺着一样。  
石田前辈一只手里抓着我的衣服，像小狗一样在衣服的各个部位嗅着，另一只手缓缓地解开了裤子的绳结，轻轻拉扯裤子的松紧带……

等等？我是不是这个时候发出声音比较好？  
但是…已经猜到前辈要做什么，我怎么可能在这里半途而废！  
不能被前辈发现我在这里！

她的手钻进裤子里，只见她腿间突起一块，而且那处突起正在缓慢地动作着，石田前辈几乎要把脸埋进我衣服里。  
隔着五米左右，我能清楚地听到她悠长的叹息。

“呼……”

她将腿分得更开，腰也开始不规律地挺送。

这样的反应我太熟悉了…我甚至能想象她的手指在那里怎样揉弄，我能想象她那片丛林深处，此刻一定是一片火热的泥泞。

“哈…啊…哈……”

她张开了口微微喘气，我的衣服已经被揉成一团，用力地压在她脸上。

“哈…小田……”

我的脸“刷”地一下烫得不得了，听到石田前辈喉咙里挤出自己的名字，我感觉快要烧起来了。刚才如果出声，此刻石田前辈就不会一个人…来解决这种问题了。

想吻她，想把那件脏衣服拿开、亲自满足她的欲望。

然而我能做的，只是控制住自己的情绪，躲在这边，偷偷看她一边念着我的名字，一边自慰。

她的腰绷得笔直，偶尔抽搐两下，眼看就快到最后一刻了，腿间的动作却停了下来。

诶？  
身下传来一阵空虚感，不知道什么时候起，我被石田前辈的情绪感染，身体仿佛与她产生了共鸣。  
看着她的反应，自己也忍不住夹紧双腿，腿间敏感的部位被压到，产生一丝丝快感，可石田前辈却在这时停了下来。

石田さん…不要停…  
突然停止的空虚令我湿润的入口不满地收缩起来。

前辈把衣服重新抖开，铺在沙发上。  
就算现在铺平，它也不会变回原来的样子啊……比起这个，前辈你不继续做完吗？

我似乎比她更着急。

她把衣服铺好后，将裤子退到膝盖的位置，两腿之间与裤子连着一条透明的线。

石田前辈…湿得好厉害…  
糟糕，为什么我会有这么强烈的反应？

她坐在我的衣服上，打开双腿。  
她私处正对着我这边，我清晰地看到她两指并拢，用力地碾压着顶端的肿胀。时而往下，在入口附近画着圈。

“哈…啊…哈……小田…小田……”

她的动作刺激着我的神经，明明没有被碰到，身体却像被她拥抱时一样，入口处收缩的同时，溢出大量的汁液。

太难受了…

不能被石田前辈拥抱，身体会这么难受的吗？石田前辈一直都独自承受着这样的痛苦吗？为什么不肯告诉我？

她身体抵在沙发上，腰和臀部已经悬空，两腿不由自主的颤抖，她的动作越来越快，却始终没有进入身体里面。  
我就这样看着，只能看着。

“唔…已经…”

“已经…不行……”

“哈…啊啊啊…”

石田前辈夹紧双腿，处于高潮状态的她没有多余的力气，整个人弓成虾状，在沙发上筋挛着。

很可惜，我并没有随着她一起到高潮。  
对于自慰，我是很陌生的，石田前辈给予我的就已经足够。  
需求不那么强烈的时候，石田前辈也会一声不吭地抱我，让我被满足。

像今天这样感到空虚，想念她的怀抱，还是第一次。

石田前辈渐渐放松下来，随手扯了几张卫生纸，将下身擦拭干净。她穿好裤子，把我的衣服折起来，放进了自己的包里，一脸平静地离开了乐屋。

“まー，我去洗个澡。如果小田找我，告诉她在乐屋等就好。”

“噢。”

几分钟后。

“咦？小团子不是就在乐屋吗？”

佐藤抬起头，见走廊上没人。

“算了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有朋友坚定地站石田攻，但攻也是有需求的，既然石田攻，不让小田反攻，那就这样写吧w  
> 什么时候朋友松口，什么时候让小田满足石田w  
> 在那之前石田会被小田在各种场合撞见自己解决(/ω＼)


End file.
